Hypnotic Funky Fresh
by Loco Beka
Summary: Suze is exhausted. Her and Paul meet once again, butits not too prety. Something strange happends...Ch3 up!
1. Default Chapter

I'm not Meg; don't sue me for using her characters. Everything is hers. Just not the story.

Hehe.

Hey thilly goothes.

Spaced out. Confused Weirded out. Psychotic squirrels. Being seduced. Gay Pride. Nun cussing. Hypnotic Funky Fresh.

Lemme see you 1, 2 step.

Hehe. Just kidding. I'm just listening to that song now.

So that's why this is called…..

Dun, dun, dun, dunnnnn…..

**Hypnotic Funky Fresh**

Today was maybe the most exhausting day _ever. _I come to school in an ecstatic spirit of delight because I FINALLY passed my driver's license.

Er, when I say _finally_, it only means after about 3 times of trying.

Stop laughing!

I tried explaining to the driver's instructor that it was because vicious squirrels would run out of nowhere causing me to swirm to the left.

Resulting in failing the entire test.

The _entire_ bloody test. Just because of some psychotic squirrels having the urge to run right in front of the car.

Hmph!

They won't be seeing any more donations from me to the 'Save the Endangered Squirrels Fundraiser'.

Oh, they're just so grateful that I can't stand it.

Besides, they're ugly. And brown. And fat. And eat their own poop thinking it's another acorn.

So, as I was saying before, I was just about to tell CeeCee and Adam about my license when none other than our very own dearest person approaches me.

No, it wasn't Paul.

Although, I may have preferred seeing him than-

Eww, scratch that thought.

Ah, our beloved Sister Ernestine. Such a pleasant sight to see so early in the morning.

Someone, please bring me a bowl to puke in.

"Susannah Simon! With the outfits you choose to wear to this religious school, tourists may think that it is a home for the impure people. Now, get you're ass to Father Dominic's office. AT ONCE!"

Hah. You guys _actually_ think that such a good hearted-24/7 nun would say such an impure word as _-gulp-_ ass?

Naw, not this sister.

On my way to the Father's lounge, I noticed that maybe-just maybe- my skirt was a little on the short side.

Who gives? It was totally cute.

Father Dom would just go head-over-heels for me when he sees me in this outfit.

And sure enough he did.

Give the guy a break. He can only stand so much of his Innocent Life.

"Susannah! What on earth are you wearing"

Then again, maybe not.

"Chill out Father D. It's just a skirt. Now, anything in particular you wanted to see me about?"

I could totally take up in an acting career.

Yeah and maybe Adam can join the Gay Pride Society.

"Well, nothing. You're the one who came into my office. Something you need to tell me"

Poor guy. He didn't know why I was here.

Take that Sister Bloated Ass. I may wear my skirt in peace.

"Uh, nope. I'm all good. Well, I gotta go now Father D. Great chatting. See you later."

"Well, okay. Just go to-"

Didn't hear the last bit. I was just _too_ excited to go to my World Civ class.

Oh, the joy.

"Oomph!"

What the-

Who? Geez, now I'm gonna have a nice big bruise on my forehead.

"Well, if it isn't Suze"

Oh, great.

"Paul, you're in my way. Move."

Is not PMS. I swear.

I'm just not in the mood for his gorgeous lips-

Er, I mean, ugly and distended lips to flap.

In other words, talk.

I think too much.

"Aww, Suze. Is that how you treat ALL your friends?"

"No, not all. Only ones with their ego bigger than their brain."

Yeah, nice one, Suze.

"That's not true. For me at least. My ego isn't the _only_ thing bigger than my brain."

And with that he gave me a wink.

A _wink!_

Um, that was kinda wrong. And gross. And PERVERTED!

EWW!

"Um, yeah, ok. I really didn't need to know that."

He skewed his head to the side. "You already knew that though."

La la la la-

Wait-

WHAT!

Whack!

"Ow, shit! Suze, I was just kidding around with you!"

"Yeah? Well try saying that to Sister Ernestine."

"Naw, she's my next victim."

WHACK! WHACK!

What? He so deserved all those smacks.

"Jesus Christ, Suze! Chill out. I'm just kidding."

"It's disgusting. And nasty. And just wrong. NOW, can you PLEASE move your ass over so I can get through?"

He's so full of himself. Thinks he can just waltz up and corner me and expect me to just stand there and let him – I shudder thinking of this – _seduce_ me?

…Well, you never know with Paul.

Again, eww.

We were standing in the Mission's halls during this whole 'episode'. It was actually a pretty nice day out. The sun was beaming down onto the courtyard filled with innocent students. I could hear from a distance a kid yelling out something like "No! Not the swirly!" and another saying "Gimme back my lunch you fuck bag!"

See? Innocent as angels.

And as for me?

Well, it's never easy for me, Suze Simon.

I have to be cornered by the hottest deadliest guy in this school.

Don't be jealous.

"Paul? Hell-llo? Snap out of it. Lemme say it a little bit slower so you can understand me. Move. Your. Ass. Over. So. I. Can. Get. Through."

There was something in his eyes that flashed of either complete space out-ness or confusion. I dunno. But his icy blue eyes were just staring out to no-where. They seemed glossier and more distinct than ever.

Hmm, weird.

I inched my head a little bit closer to his head just to see if he was like not dead or anything.

Big mistake.

Never move your head close to a guy who's got you cornered.

And just so happened to space out a few seconds ago.

_THUMP!_

"#(.)#)#.#!" Paul said. Apparently he just spaced in.

That was one heck of a colorful sentence.

And as for me?

You couldn't get any more colorful.

"Damn! Now I'm gonna have a huge purple bump on my forehead tomorrow. SHIT!"

Purple bumps on foreheads DO NOT go good with Kate Spade.

"What was that for!" Paul said with annoyance in his voice.

Oh, you know. I just had the urge to collide heads. No biggy.

"YOU ASSWHOLE! You were just standing here drifting off to dream land when I asked you to move so I could get to lunch. I don't just go around banging heads with people who just happen to be spacing out! YOU'VE KEPT ME HOSTAGE FOR ABOUT 10 MINUTES ALREADY. I HAVE PLACES TO GO AND PEOPLE TO SEE. NOW FOR THE LAST FREAKIN TIME……MOVE!"

I need air.

_Panting. Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breath-_

"Uh, Suze? Repeat. And this time, slower."

"Ugh. Paul, come on. I'm hungry. And tired. And not in the mood for your games." I said sounding a little more relaxed than annoyed.

"K, you could've just said so."

Huh? Did I just miss something?

"Don't forget. Tomorrows 'Our Day'. Wouldn't wanna miss that, now would we?" Paul said before he winked at me.

Again.

Ugh. Tomorrows Shifter lessons with Paul.

And why did Paul just go all weird before?

God loves me.

Hehehehe. That's funny.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! _Choking. Choking. Choking._

Oh, just smite me, Almighty Smiter!

Er, no.

I like to be the breathing sort.

But…that's why my day was so exhausting.

Could you blame me for coming home, plopping myself down on my bed and just going on the computer?

Gimme a break.

My life's not THAT easy.

There was more to it than just coming home and bumming out.

Much, much more.

Mwuahahah! TBC.

Spooky, huh?

Cough.

Well, what did you think? Excellent? Horrible? Brilliant? Stupid? Nerve Wrecking?

Just press the lil purple button down there, yeah that one, and review.

I can take it. Don't worry. Although, have in mind that I'm at a fragile state right now. I'm stuck at my grandparents' house cuz of the snow.

So have some pity.

Hehe.

Hope you liked. There shall be more if you review. Ok, I'll stop talking now.

Love,

Beka

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. Just Wanna Live

Again, I'm not Meg. Don't even look like her. This is all hers except the story. Like always.

So here it is. Chapter 2 is up! Suze figures out why Paul spaced out. What could it be? Read and you shall find out...

Dun, dun, dunnnnnn. Presenting... Just Wanna Live.

Chapter 2: **Just Wanna Live**

"**_The feeling of being on Cloud 9. _**

_**So comfortable, relaxing, stress free, and complete down comfortness. Sink into the **_

_**mattress's foam and slip into complete bliss. Be relieved of all of your pain and worries **_

_**in just seconds within lying down on this Stress Relief Mattress. Get one month free **_

_**by not having to worry about any down payments. This can be yours easily with just **_

_**one phone call. All you need is you and a partner to experience this feeling of total **_

_**bliss. **_

"_**Guaranteed to have the most memorable sex you and your partner have ever had.**_

_**In some cases, lung cancer, asthma, and head injuries may occur. **_

_**And in rare cases, death.**_

_**All this can be yours for the purchase of 199.99 plus shipping and handling.**_

_**You are given one month free and those who oblige to follow the rules will have to pay **_

_**double the amount of the payment.**_

_**Other restrictions may follow.**_

_**Have a nice day and don't forget to purchase your very own Stress Relief Mattress, **_

_**TODAY!**_

_**Brought to you by Pepsi. Where life can be found icy cool in just one can."**_

That just may be the most fucked up advertising I've ever seen on TV.

Who said a mattress could relieve your stress?

Better sex life?

Hah! I don't even have a real boyfriend.

Ghosts can't be boyfriends.

I tried explaining that to myself too many times before. I didn't listen to myself until it got

to the point where I got hurt.

Even Jesse tried explaining to me that we could never be. It just wasn't possible.

Who was I trying to kid?

Myself. That's who.

_Okay_, Suze. Stop pitying yourself.

Concentrate on finding a good channel.

Damn! Trading Spaces, Food Network, E! True Hollywood.

No Smallville? No OC? Where the heck is Tom and Jerry?

Ugh.

I need chocolate.

Yeah, that'll make me better.

Aw, man. Then I'll have to do extra kickboxing.

Screw the chocolate idea.

Why can't I just come home from school, grab something to eat, and slump myself on

my 'Stress Relief Mattress'?

Hah. I'd never buy one of those. They talk crap.

The sellers, I mean.

Ok, so here's the deal.

I got home from school today, still totally confused by Paul's space out episode, with a

big nasty purple thing on my forehead. My mom lovingly greeted me with "Oh, Suze.

You're home! Oh my, what happened at school? Why is there a bruise on your forehead?

You didn't get into another fight, did you?"

Nice one, mom.

Great way to greet your POed daughter after an exhausting day of school.

Just great.

"Yeah, I'm home. Whoopee. Nothing. I didn't get into a fight. Call me when dinners

ready."

I like short talk.

Why go into detail when things can just be said briefly?

Exactly, you can't think of any reason either.

I sprinted up the stairs to my very pink-frilly room.

Again, nice one mom.

Once I got there, I actually did slump myself on my bed and switch on the TV.

But, just one problem.

I started to think about my dad.

That's not such a bad thought, right?

I mean, it's normal for daughters to think about their dead dad.

But my thoughts about him weren't of the normal sort.

I felt angry with myself right then. Why had I been like that on the day my dad went for a

jog?

Why didn't I just go with him, the way a good little daughter would?

Was I _that_ much of a brat?

He was probably disappointed with me choosing to not go with him.

Dad's love when they have father/daughter bonding time. It's typical.

But, no. I had to be selfish and not go with him. Preferring to stay in the house and watch

my cartoons.

So what if I was only like 6 years old?

**(A/N- I wasn't sure how old Suze was when her father died. So I picked 6 yrs old.)**

You can't say that I was too immature to know right from wrong.

Because you know why? I was born a Mediator. That's a tough job. Tougher than

knowing right from wrong.

Deep down, somewhere inside me, I blame God. Isn't He the one who all of a sudden

wanted to take my dad?

Isn't He the one who so willingly gave me my 'gift'?

I know, even though I'm Jewish n'all, I can't question my Holly Father in Heaven?

Shut up. I'm mostly true to my beliefs.

Cough.

Another part of me, a very small part of me though, blames myself.

I know, I know. I'm sounding VERY contradicting.

But then again, I wasn't making any sense myself.

That's why I was even more pissed when that stupid commercial for a Stress Relief

Mattress thing came on.

What?

If I had bought that mattress over 10 years ago, my life would've been better?

My dad wouldn't have died?

I wouldn't have been given the 'privilege' of being a mediator?

I have _soo_ gotta stop shitting myself.

And this whole Paul thing.

A part of me likes it.

Yeah, talk about weird.

I guess its cuz I like the way Paul gives me so much attention.

Even if that attention just so happens to be very intimidating and lusty.

Ahem.

When I'm with Paul, I feel..._wanted._

Well, isn't that the way any normal, 16 year old, hormone-filled teenager would want to

feel?

Don't lie. I know you've felt that way before.

If not, then I've got a GREAT psychiatrist you could visit. If only I could find the

number-

Ok, so back to Paul.

Er, FYI, I'm not admitting that I like Paul.

Not even the tiniest bit.

Well, I like his body but-

Uh, anyways, yeah...

... URIKA!

Oh my God. I'm getting flashbacks.

SHHH!

I feel them coming...

_...Paul. Spaced out. Bump. Purple ugly bumps. Swirly givings. Confusion. Hypnotic _

_look. Spaced back in._

I get it now!

Mommy, Wow! I'm a big kid now.

Paul was looking _way_ lost before in the Missions hallway.

Before, I wasn't sure of what though.

Now I remember.

When Paul finally let me through, after having to repeat myself slowly and deliberately, I

went back to eat my lunch and share the news on my license with CeeCee and Adam. I

then saw a white shimmery thing disappear right before my eyes.

What it was, I wasn't sure of.

That's cuz right when I turned around, it disappeared.

Well, not _disappeared_, but...dematerialized is more like it.

Yup, you heard right.

I couldn't tell who it was though.

Again, it was just dematerializing when I turned around.

That's why Paul snapped out of it.

Cuz the ghost was dematerializing.

Geez, how many times to I have to repeat myself?

I'm not the slow one.

Hah! Maybe it was one of Paul's minions giving him the finger.

Or, it was like some ghost girl mooning Paul, hence his stare into nowhere.

Or, maybe it was a bunch of Russian Mafia dudes who showed Paul a contract of what

he would have to follow in order that _they'd _be his minions.

What could be better than having Russian Mafia dudes working for you?

That's like, the works. The life. The dream minions. The best thing you could ever ask

for-

Er, best thing for Paul, that is.

I think _wayyy_ too much.

Hah. I just experienced a brain fart.

But, anyway, what ever that, that..._ thing_ was, it sure got Paul's attention.

I could work for the Carmon San Diego thingy.

You know, there they like, solve thing's n' other shit like that.

Uh, no can do. I'm a full time Mediator.

Shifter. Whatever the hell I am.

But nice try, Suze.

God, thinking makes you so tired.

But I stink.

Not that way. I mean that I smell.

As in, I need to take a shower.

Pronto.

I turned the TV off.

No good channels anyway.

I got out my tank and boy shorts out of my draws and headed to the bathroom.

As I was walking to the bathroom I started singing my favorite song by Good Charlotte.

Heh, you thought I wasn't that type of girl didja?

Don't let looks fool you.

And believe me, looks can be _very_ deceiving.

CoughPaulCough.

So I arrived at my destination.

Ah, fresh smell of Lemon Lysol filled my nostrils.

'Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. AHCHOOOO.'

Damn allergies.

Eww, boogers have just invaded my nose.

Taken from you by Kleenex.

Singing GC's song "Just Wanna Live" on the way to the bathroom was maybe the first

moment that I felt relaxed the ENTIRE day.

Don't feel jealous.

Not even a whole bottle of Advil would take away the headache I developed throughout

the day.

"Just wanna live, just wanna live, just wanna live...Why's everyone talkin to me?... Don't

really care about the things that they say..."

I have a theory: Singing on top of your lungs causes you to feel giddy.

That's why I added a little dance to my singing.

Twirl. Hip, hip. Head bang. Twirl. Shake it baby, shake it.

Ooo. I'm so good-

"Nice dance, Suze. Where the hell'd you learn those moves?"

Hip, hip-

HALT!

What the-

"Dope- I mean Brad! HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING IN YOUR ENTIRE

FREAKING LIFE? WHAT'S IF I WASNT DRESSED, YOU RETARD?"

Holy Mother Mary, what have I done to deserve this?

"Then that would be one hell of a scary sight." Dopey said, with an aghast look on his

face.

"Is there a reason you're here? Cuz you know, people don't just randomly come into

rooms without any purpose. And their step sisters room, no less!"

"Um, actually yeah. Mom says dinners ready. You probably couldn't have heard since you

were singing as if all hell broke loose." Uh correction. My mom, your _step_ mom. Why

can't people get it right?

Damn, he had a reason. I was hoping he didn't so I could go all freaky on him.

Er, you know, like scream at him. Not _freaky_ as in-

Ugh, you know what I mean.

"Yeah ok. I'll be done in a minute. Just...get out!"

So much for my cleansing shower appointment.

I shall continue with my hip-dance manyanah.

**(A/N- I dunno how to spell 'manyanah' in Spanish but it means 'later', just incase **

**you couldn't make out what I meant. Hehe.)**

Oh, and how could I forget?

I've got Shifter lessons with Paul tomorrow.

Bring it on.

**Ah, so there it is.**

**My beautiful Chapter 2. **

**You know the drill. **

**Purple button down there. Press it. Write a review. Click send. Return back to main page.**

**Tell me what you thought. I've gotta know what you people think of it.**

**Liked Suze's lil victory dance? **

**Hehe.**

**Love lots,**

**Beka**


	3. Fevers And Kisses

Sorry took so long. I finally had time to finish it. Some of you guys requested Jesseness, so voila! I present you with Fever and Kisses. The title is a give away. Duh. Hehe, enjoy and don't forget to review. I love reviews but consider that I am fragile and don't be too harsh on the reviews, please. All I ask of you. Ok, so just read it and I hope y'all like it.

**Fevers and Kisses**

Andy should be on the Food Network or something. He's like that guy who says 'BAM!' whenever he puts spices into his food. Yeah, him.

It's like my mom got a Super Deluxe package in marrying him. She got the cook...and the guy. What more could a woman ask for? Besides getting the 3 dwarfs as stepsons, I mean. Argh, that's bad on my part.

Last night, when I was having troubles falling asleep, due to severe bloat ness and fatigue, our famous Latino beauty showed up. Candy to the eyes, I tell you.

'Querida...are you asleep?' His masculine voice said. He just called me _querida._ I haven't heard him utter that word in over a week. I missed it.

'Uh, not really,' I squeaked out. 'I mean, yes. Wide awake!' I said a bit too loudly.

He chuckled. I heard his soft footsteps shuffling around and stepping closer. Breathing in, breathing out...

'You sound very awake, Susannah. Is something troubling you?'

Oh, you mean besides the fact that I'm felling bloaty and tired? No prob at all. All fine and dandy!

How do I explain _that_ to him? 'No, Jesse. I think I'll be okay. I'm just having trouble falling asleep,' I said in a whispered voice. 'Maybe...Um, do you think you could possibly... stay here with me?' Aw, man. That came out so immaturely and... Squeaky.

He chuckled again. For God's sakes! What was he finding funny about all of this?

'Susannah. You are asking for a very risky proposition, no? Is there something that you fear of and therefore want me to stay in your presence while you sleep?'

Huh? Old fashion talk, I hate it. So unmodern-ish.

Bleh.

'Uh, yeah that's it. I'm terrified of...um...of the tree,' I spat out without thinking. Damnit, I'm so dumb. 'The tree outside looks freaky, and it's windy...Um so it's scary and I fear it. So could you stay?...Preferably on the bed, right here?' I patted the empty spot on the bed beside me and smiled sweetly.

He looked mortified. As if he'd rather sleep with Spike than lay down next to me.

On second thought... sleeping with an animal? A bit gay, don't you think?

'Querida,' He coughed to waste some time. ' I think that the window seat is fine. But if you-if you want to-if you want me to...I will kneel down beside your bed and stay there.'

Fine by me. I could do with some horizontal fun. Never tried it before but...

Hah. I'm just kidding. Jesse's too gentlemanly for that sort of fun.

Meh. That's a complaint, by the way.

Murphy's Law; I want Jesse because he's not Paul. I don't want animalistic and lusty behavior, but at the same time, I want Jesse to at least try SOMETHINGS on me. And yet, I get nothing as a reward for staying with the Clean Spirit, instead of the Very Lusty Human Body.

Gah. I should win some type of prize. Cleanest Hottest Girl in 2005 award.

I mean, come on. There's only so much a girl can take. Geez.

Jesse noticed my blank expression and said 'Susannah? Are you all right? You look very pale...let me check your forehead...' And with that, he sat down gently on the space where my waist curved. He reached down his strong tanned hand and placed it on my forehead.

'Nombre De Dios, Susannah!' Jesse said in a somewhat whisper. 'Your forehead is warm. You are not alright!'

Geez, I already knew I had problems but did the guy I love have to rub it in like that? So harsh?

And since when did I have a temperature? I would have never have thought so. I mean, I was totally fine.

Unless some of Dopey's disgusting saliva got spat into my hamburger that Andy made, giving me sudden fever. I may be dead by TOMORROW!

I can see it now... R.I.

Susannah Simon. Beloved daughter, sister, and friend.

Gah. I let my imagination run loose way too many times.

I hadn't notice Jesse sit up and walk urgently to my bathroom, retrieving a hand towel soaked in warm water.

He placed it on my forehead so gently, and delicately that I hadn't even felt the towel...I screamed bloody murder!

It was boiling! Holy crap... 'Ah! Jesse, its too hot...'

He rung it out in the bathroom and returned with the towel clenched in his hands. The white against his ghostly form made it look even more spectral and gleaming...

... His veins were bulging because of his firm grip on the towel. Yummm...

'Here, querida. I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was too warm. Is this better?' He folded it into a C-fold and dabbed my forehead. It was so relaxing and soothing, that I would have closed my eyes and drift off into a pleasant slumber, if Jesse hadn't sat down again, in the curve of my waist.

See, this feeling? It made me feel even warmer than I was feeling now. With the fever, and all.

Even though he was a ghost, I could still touch him, and feel his ghostly body heat, if that makes any sense at all.

Er, yeah. I think I'm hallucinating or something...

He twisted his body slightly so that his hip was adjacent to my rear-end and his upper body was leaning over mine.

Ah, he looks even better this way. His silky black hair was reflecting off some of the moons light that made him have a special aura around him.

Making him look heavenly. A lock of his smooth black hair fell in his face, giving him a sexy vibe...Lets all melt on the count of 3, shall we?

I snapped out of it when his right hand reached out to touch my face.

I winced from the sudden warmth of his hand on my cheek. He slid it down to cup my chin and held it there.

If anything, this was a true Hallmark moment. For real.

His lips twitched upwards into a small smile. I saw my reflection in his deep brown eyes.

My chest started to rise rapidly with each breath I took. I suddenly became very aware of how close Jesse's body was to mine.

The proximity was _very_ close. I could feel his inhaling abdomen on my own, touching it with each exhale we both took.

He was still holding my chin, tilting it up towards his face, when I was thinking all of this.

I had to. I really did have to. There seriously was no other option but to lift my head slightly and kiss him.

It was soo tempting and alluring, that my head became cloudy. All I was able to think of was the kiss.

He didn't resist, oh he definately didn't resist. We didn't get wild and eager the way Paul would get with me, but the kiss was soft and smooth, making me sink back in my pillow.

Jesse followed my head and leaned down with his right hand. There was no longer a space between us, because the space that was there before obviously wasn't there anymore.

Jesse leant down on me, making sure he didn't crush me. A small noise came out of the back of his throat...and that's when it ended. Jesse realized his actions, but I don't think he was regretting them.

All he wanted was to make sure he wasn't violating me in any way. He didn't want to disrespect me in any way at all, but FORTUNATELY...that part slipped his mind for a few moments.

I didn't mind the least bit. In fact, I wanted more but Jesse had to control both of us.

'Susannah,' Jesse breathed out raspily. Sounded..._sexily hott. _'I am sorry. Temptations over came me. I didn't mean to-' He sounded so embarrassed and ashamed. I felt bad so I had to help him out.

I put my hand on his chest and said 'Jesse, don't worry. You did nothing wrong at all.' and I just _had_ to smile at his facial expression.

It was sooo cute. His big brown eyes flickered down and back up to meet my eyes and put on a bashful smile.

How the heck could I resist _THAT?_

So that's why I grabbed the front of his white button down shirt, and pulled him onto me, planting a big wet one on him...

...Yeah, stop dreaming, Suze. Unfortunately I didn't do that. I know, it's sad that I don't have enough will power to do it.

Although, Jesse's expression would be PRICELESS! Total shock-ism.

Hehe.

'Um, all right. I'll just- Let me finish up on your, erm, forehead and you can resume with your resting...' He looked down into my eyes and then with one smooth move over and around my face, he lifted up the damp cloth and smiled at me.

'There. I will check up on you in the morning. Sleep well, Susannah' He stood up and started to walk to the window seat...

'Jesse.' I called to him. He turned around with eagerness as if knowing that I would call his name and said, 'Yes, querida?'

Oh, God. He called me that word again. I had no clue what it meant but it didn't matter because the way he said it, just made me melt each time. He said it with his Spanish accent and rolled the 'r'. Made the word, whatever it meant, sound..._so tempting._

'-Cough- Er, Jesse, I thought you were going to stay next to the bed tonight?'

And his eyes just bore into me, as if to say 'I've got more on the agenda..._Baby.'_

Hah! Jesse, saying _that?_ That would be equivalent to Paul being... being... a homosexual.

Eww.

I sighed as he made his way over to my bed, thinking blissfully that tonight was going to be the best night ever.

_...Sigh..._

_-0-_

**Ok, review. Tell me what you thought and if you have any ideas, that'd be nice too. But remember, I may cry hysterically if you criticize my writing.**

**Gah. Ok, I'll stop now.**

**Love, Beka**


End file.
